Activation of lipid pathways, especially those involving the release and metabolism of arachidonic acid, are key events in diverse pulmonary diseases extending from asthma to the adult respiratory distress syndrome. This program project is an integrated effort to define the molecular and cellular regulation of the complex and interdependent pathways activated in the pathogenesis of lung injury.